Can't Hate Him
by PenguinXsasusaku
Summary: simple sasusaku oneshot. Sasuke is back and wants Sakura. Sakura beats the crap outta him and they wind up together. I suck at summaries XD


**A/N: Do Not Own Naruto:P**

When he came back, gossip ran through the village like wildfire. Everybody gathered around the village gates, waiting. Waiting for the man to be pushed back, waiting for the infamous Uchiha to be tried.

I wasn't there when he arrived, but I heard that he didn't struggle. That he walked with his head held high and his pride somehow still intact. I didn't know the truth until I was summoned to the Hokage tower. Before I left, I dressed into my black cargo pants and my dark green Junín vest. My hair was pinned into a loose ponytail and my black forehead protector circled my upper arm. I took a deep breath and turned my gaze to the picture of team seven. Without thinking, I turned it down and jumped out of my window onto the roof next door. I ran then jumped again to the next roof. Step, step, jump.

When I reached to tall fading building, I didn't hesitate. I walked down the long corridor and up the stairs. I took a left and opened the door to Tsunade's office. Its usual bright walls looked drab and the room dark. I looked into the golden eyes on Tsunade who nodded her head. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone in our generation was here. No teachers and no students, just all of us who were the same age. Then my eyes fell on Sasuke who was looking at me. I looked ahead and ignored him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the crimes you have committed were cruel and unusual, but then you have also helped us with killing some of the worst threats to us. Naruto, has made a deal with me that I agree to. Each one of you fellow generation will vote on your life. Yes means they want you dead, no means they want you to stay. The process will begin now starting with Neji Hyuuga, then go clockwise."

"I, Neji Hyuuga, vote yes."

"I, Lee, vote yes."

"I, Tenten, vote no."

"I, Shino, vote yes."

"I, Hinata, vote no."

"I, Kiba, vote no."

"I, Ino, vote yes."

"I, Naruto, vote no."

"I, Choji, vote yes."

"I, Shikamaru, vote no."

When it was my turn, I realized that the vote was tied. I thought for a moment and everyone's eye's were on me. "I, Sakura, choose not to vote and give my vote to Sai." Everyone looked at me and Tsunade asked why. "Because if I say what I really want to say, then Naruto would never forgive me." Everyone looked to the floor and Sasuke looked up at me. Sai, who was behind me looked at me and smiled. I opened the door and stood waiting.

"I, Sai, vote no." I sighed, wondering if I had made a mistake, and then took off home. Before I made it outside Sasuke managed to stop me. I looked up and was surprised by a hug. At first I scooted back, thinking that I had confused Sasuke with Sai. When I realized it was Sasuke, I looked around for any indication that this was a gen-jutsu.

"What?" I asked. He looked me up and down and then smirked. I walked past him and he followed behind me.

"I came back on my own terms Sakura." I stopped and clapped sarcastically.

"Good for you."

"I came back for you." I thought on those words for a moment before turning around and punching him across the face. He flew into an old building, breaking the wall and landing inside. I then proceeded to take out my katana and swing at him. He dodged my attack and put his hands up in surrender. I didn't stop, but instead threw my katana, which made its way through his chest and pinned him to the wall. He grunted in pain and when he tried to pull it out, but I threw two kunai at his hands and pinned them too. He screamed in pain. I walked up to him slowly, and then pulled each metal weapon from his body.

"Now we are even." I said, and then walked towards home. When I had made it to my house, I brought them over to the sink and began to wash off the blood. When I finished, a hard knock came on my door. I washed my hands and then answered it. On my porch, Sasuke sat supported by the wall. He was in pain, but didn't say anything. I stared at him for a moment then sighed. Grabbing his arm, I slung him over and helped him inside. I got a cold rag and started to heal his wounds.

"Sorry, I got carried away." I said quietly.

"I deserved it. I'm sorry for all the pain I dealt you." I looked at him in surprise.

"Heh, the infamous Sasuke apologized. Amazing, I should have beat the crap out of you sooner."

He smirked and then jerked a little when I put the medicine on his cuts. I smirked and he replied by doing something I never thought he would. His lips brushed mine. I kissed back for some reason and the night got carried away.

When I woke up in the morning, I wasn't surprised that the spot next to me was vacant. It was Sasuke and I didn't really expect him to stick around. I got up and put a shirt on. I was in the process of squeezing into my jeans when the door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Hn, I made you breakfast."

So much for trying to hate him.


End file.
